Abracadabra - Brown Eyed Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Abracadabra 150px|right *'Artista:' Brown Eyed Girls *'Album:' Sound G *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 29-Julio-2009 Video 400px|center|Abracadabra Jea Miryo Narsha Ga In Romanizacion Ireoda michyeo naega yeori yeori chakhadeon geureon naega (Neottaemune) Dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega Neol dalmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul do georeo naega (Geunyeo) Wa jjijeo jyeo dalla Go, Go Every night I’ll be with you Do you love her? Do you love her? Maeil neoye kkum soge Do you love me? Do you love me? Bring, bring neoreul naege gajyeo dajwo Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo Bling, bling doneun naye Fantasy, Yeah~ Modeungeol geolgesseo Neol naega naega gatgesseo Mot chama deoneun naega ireoda jeongshineul nohchyeo naega (Dodae che) Wae neoran aega nae maeume bakhyeo niga Jjijgyeojin sajin eda jumuneul do georeo naega (Geunyeo ga) Deoreo jyeo dalla Go, Go Every night I’ll be with you Do you love her? Do you love her? Maeil neoye kkum soge Do you love me? Do you love me? Bring, bring neoreul naege gajyeo dajwo Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo Bling, bling doneun naye Fantasy, Yeah~ Modeungeol geolgesseo Neol naega naega gatgesseo I’m in the Voodoo Island Neol dwi chagi wihan plan Maeil gati ireohke nanullae Neol hyanghan majimak step Yeah, Yeah Geunyeo ye soneul jabgo Geunyeo wa ibeul machugo Geureon neoreul sangsang jocha hagi shilheo Huh I jumune yeom woneul shileo La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La La, La, La, La Abracadabra da irwo jyeora Let’s go! Uh, Uh, Uh-Uh! Ha, Ha, Ha-Ha! Yeah, nege jumuneul georeo bwa I’m like a Supervisor Neol tongje haneun Kaiser Naege seo beoseo nalsu eobseo Naege Bring, bring neoreul naege gajyeo dajwo Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo Bling, bling doneun naye Fantasy, Yeah~ Modeungeol geolgesseo Neol naega naega gatgesseo Ireoda michyeo naega yeori yeori chakhadeon geureon naega (Neottaemune) Dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega Cool hancheok haneun naega nolla wo da ireon naega (Anin cheok) Neol manna reo gado, do Español Solía ser buena, suave y tierna, pero estoy a punto de volverme loca Por ti me estoy convirtiendo en algo malo He puesto un hechizo de nuevo en un muñeco que se parece a ti Le pediré que termines con ella (termina con ella) Cada noche estaré contigo ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? Cada día sueño contigo ¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres? Ven, Ven, preséntate a mí No importa lo que digan haré cualquier cosa Brillante, brillante, eres mi fantasía Si ~ Voy a sacrificar todo En mi vida para tenerte No puedo esperar más, esto va a volverme loca ¿Por dios, porqué esta una persona como tú metido en mi corazón? He puesto un hechizo otra vez en una foto rota de nosotros dos Pediré que la dejes Cada noche estaré contigo ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? Cada día sueño contigo ¿Me quieres? ¿Me quieres? Ven, Ven, preséntate a mí No importa lo que digan haré cualquier cosa Brillante, brillante, eres mi fantasía Si ~ Voy a sacrificar todo En mi vida para tenerte Soy el fantasma en la isla, Tengo un plan para recuperarte Quiero pasar nuestros días así, Me dirijo hacia mi último paso hacia ti Sí, si Tú sostienes sus manos y le das besos, ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo Te hechizaré para siempre. La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La La, La, La, La La, La, La, La Abracadabra que todo se cumpla. ¡Vamos! Sí, haré otro hechizo otra vez Soy como un supervisor Te controlo, soy la emperatriz No puedes escapar de mi (de mi) Ven, Ven, preséntate a mí No importa lo que digan haré cualquier cosa Brillante, brillante, eres mi fantasía Si ~ Voy a sacrificar todo En mi vida para tenerte Solía ser buena, suave y tierna, pero estoy a punto de volverme loca Por ti me estoy convirtiendo en algo malo Me sorprendo cuándo finjo ser cool frente a ti Hasta cuando finjo que estoy viendo a alguien más Hangul 이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가 너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가 널 닮은 인형에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가 그녀와 찢어져 달라고 고 Every night I be with you Do you love her do you love her 매일 나의 꿈 속에 Do you love me do you love me Bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어 Bling bling 도는 나의 fantasy yeah 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 못참아 더는 내가 이러다가 정신을 놓쳐 내가 도대체 왜 너란 애가 내 마음에 박혀 니가 찢겨진 사진에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가 그녀가 떨어져 달라고 고 Every night I be with you Do you love her do you love her 매일 나의 꿈 속에 Do you love me do you love me Bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어 Bling bling 도는 나의 fantasy yeah 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 I`m in the Voodoo lsland 널 되찾기 위도한 plan 매일같이 이렇게 나눌래 널 향한 마지막 step 그녀의 손을 잡고 그녀와 입을 맞추고 그런 너를 상상조차 하기 싫어 이 주문에 염원을 실어 랄랄랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 랄랄랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라~ 랄랄랄라~ 아브라카다브라 다 이뤄져라 Let`s go uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha! 네게 주문을 걸어 봐 I`m like a supervisor 널 통제하는 kaiser 내게서 벗어날 수 없어 Bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어 Bling bling 도는 나의 fantasy yeah 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가 너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가 cool한척 하는 내가 놀라워 다 이런 내가 아닌척 널 만나러 가도 또 Datos Categoría:Brown Eyed Girls